


The Most Intimate Touches

by MinaAffairs



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gore, Surgery, Technically?, cyborg hordak, entrapta is a robot surgeon, they love each other but its unspoken, waking surgery actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaAffairs/pseuds/MinaAffairs
Summary: When Hordak receives some internal injuries he needs to have his cybernetic components repaired.





	The Most Intimate Touches

**Author's Note:**

> This originated as me joking about Entrapta vivisecting Hordak to look at his cybermods. Then I wrote it and it's intimate.

Hordak was lucky. Though… No. Luck was not the word, he had earned all he had. He had been changed, enhanced, long before he ever set foot on this blasted hell world of Etheria. Every modification, every piece of hardware, a reward and a promise. To continue his work, better than before. These things that let him survive as all of his old comrades fell to this world.

A neural interface, the linchpin of it all, the point that machine and flesh merged at. 

Later he was given a small implant in the back of his brain, no larger than a pea. To regulate brain function, to allow him to shut off portions in sequence and vastly extend his time without sleep. To sleep and wake simultaneously. 

Then his eyes. With age the eyes of birth began to grow cloudy and fail. To continue the work new ones, better ones, were needed. Perfect vision, and a direct tap to the visual cortex. Now he could not only see the world with clarity, he could monitor his own bodies state visually through his implants. 

Eventually his nervous system. As the work grew dangerous he needed speed, dexterity, and the ability to integrate with systems beyond his body. His spine replaced with fiber of light, and shielded copper redundancies. His motor cortex modified and expanded. The rest followed suit. Move-by-wire they called it. Fast and precise. Every movement calculated. Neural interface ports placed along his body, to anchor armor and tools. To allow his mind to touch the world like never before. 

These things formed the basis of his survival on Etheria. Injuries from his ‘landing’ on Etheria, incompatibilities with its environment, things otherwise fatal, could be sidestepped.  
Now his internal system monitors flashed yellow. Minor damage in his chest cavity. The portal reactor had failed on them, the physical strain too much. He had shielded Entrapta, she is too valuable to lose to hardware failure, and now suffered for this act. 

_________________________________________________________  
Lord Hordak growls, his doctor is long dead, and he has been using automated maintenance routines to sustain himself. The machines cannot work with the yellow on his board though. “Entrapta!” he barks. “Ignore this failure for now, you have a new task.” he could trust her with this, he is too valuable to her in turn after all, the knowledge and opportunities he presents. 

The Princess of Dryl perked up from examining Emily. “I do? But I need to rebuild the generator!” she let out quickly! Always so eager to work, Hordak appreciated that. 

“Not now.” he barks with less patience than he perhaps should have, moving to a console and sealing the doors. There is a stumble in his step. The diagnostic feed running over his vision informs him of damage to his respiratory regulators and internal rebreather. The pain from his organic systems tell him that he’s damaged the muscles around his ribs. For the shockwave to cause this he must have already been on the brink of a failure in those systems, perhaps this is a blessing in disguise. As he makes his way to his maintenance bay he pulls some levers, and a surgical table rises from the floor. “I have sustained minor damage, and you will repair it.”

Entrapta’s eyes go wide, her mouth spreads into a grin. With sparkles upon her face she pulls out her obnoxious recording device and makes a verbal note about being about to partake in an “exciting opportunity to examine Horde technology as it integrates with biology.” Hordak pays it little mind as he disassembles his armor and lays on the table. A process that is not without its fair share of wincing and grunting in pain.

“Respiration unit two. Damage to the Regulator. The internal rebreather as well, damage to the scrubber.” he realizes he’s not talking to his old trusted doctor, and sighs. “Open up my chest cavity. Just repair any machine you see.” he trusts her ability to know how to repair anything she spots, from what he has observed it is nearly instinctual for her. 

Entrapta is already hovering over him, tools in hand, in hair, in the small mechanical tendrils that extend from the sides of her lowered mask. Emily scampers up, ready to assist as well. There is a brief hesitation. “Should you be awake for this? You may move and cause problems for me while I work.” Hordak nearly laughs, of course she would be concerned of what problems she could face while wrist deep in his chest.

“I will disconnect my motor control and sensory functions from the rest of my body. Just get to work.” The warlord insists simply instead of indulging in any laughter.

She oohs at that, so fancy, and dives in. Her blades slice through his scarred and damaged flesh. His alien blood pooling up from the deep incisions. Though Entrapta cares little for meat she is well aware she needs to be able to put this back together, and her movements reflect this. Careful and calculated, as if working with the most delicate of machines. As she peels away his flesh she is met with the gates of a world like nothing she has ever seen. Hordak watches her every move carefully. There is no work to focus on now, not for him, all he can do is watch the Princess work. Work on him. He cannot help but consider it all rather intimate. 

A reinforced rib cage, made to hold muscles in place and protect his interior. Bone and metal interwoven. Hordak can see her immediately spot points of access, bolts holding it all together, just from the way her masked face darts to and fro and her hands and hair move over him as if counting. Finally he speaks, slow and even. “I can walk you through opening it and accessing the cavity within.”  
The Princess’ gaze darts back up, momentarily surprised to hear him. So wrapped up in what she was observing she had forgotten that he was simply paralyzed from the neck down, not actually unconscious. “Oh! Yes please! I think that would speed things up.” Hordak smirks a little. Steadily he walks her through the correct dismantling order for his ribcage. Bolt by bolt, piece by piece, until he is now fully laid open under the Princess of Dryl.

A world of metal and plastics intermixed with his old original organic components is laid out before her, and Entrapta’s gaze moves over all of it.. Some of his artificial organs she cannot begin to guess at without opening them up, but others she can recognize. Signal carrying cables. An artificial heart quietly moving blood, which explains his lack of pulse. What looks like a battery array tucked underneath everything. A completely replaced trachea with what must be his lungs on either side, and in the center of it a strange device she can only assume is the internal rebreather. Her hands and hair hover above him, hesitant. “Is… is this your lung?! It must be! How does it work! I have to know! ” she asks excitedly.

Hordak chuckles a little despite himself, his respiration appears to stay even though, it is either tightly controlled or his vocal cords have been replaced. “It is. I had them installed to compensate for this planet’s atmosphere. The left one has sustained minor damage, you may open it to repair, and to examine.” 

Entrapta rocks back and forth a little in excitement. Given that his chest is splayed open under her she doesn’t actually need his permission, though she appreciates it. “I’ve never seen tech like this! Integrated with biology so seamlessly! Amazing!” she blurts as she suddenly dives in again. Starting to disassemble the artificial lung to look at each and every part.

As she works Hordak finds himself relaxing. There is something soothing about this, about being worked on by someone he knows is competent and capable. Someone so utterly enraptured by his broken and stitched together body. It is flattering, if he allows himself to admit it. Yet despite his relaxed state he does not break his gaze, he does not want to, instead he watches Entrapta’s every precise movement. 

So the two of them stay like that for hours. Entrapta fixes the damaged components rather quickly but as she gives the slightest hesitation in closing him he declares that she can explore for a while longer. It turns into her poking at everything, asking Hordak what each thing is, and him answering every question she has or confirming any guess she gives. She’s essentially always right when given any hints.

Eventually though the intimate moment must end, and Entrapta carefully closes Hordak back up. Once he’s nearly closed he re-initializes his motor control and gestures for Entrapta to back up. “The maintenance system will finish.” he notes, “You can rest and clean yourself.”

Entrapta just shakes her head. “Experience in the process of closing your flesh is important.” she notes quickly as she does so.  
Taken aback only momentarily the old warlord finds himself genuinely smiling. “Would you care to take on the role of my personal physician moving forward? At least in regards to my technological modifications.”

There’s a moment of silence, and he wonders if maybe he has overreached, then Entrapta looks up and lifts her mask. A wide smile is plastered underneath! “Of course! Why do you think I want the experience closing you up! I love maintaining things!”

This time the following silence is very comfortable, followed by genuine if measured laughter from the leader of the Evil Horde. Entrapta grins and giggles alongside.


End file.
